Mahora's Kitsune
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: Naruto, now the Kyubi, is the brother of Evangeline, but was trapped in a necklace he gave her due to a prison trap ment for her. Now that he's free how will he survive attending and all girls school full of horny teenage girl, while also being their Sex ed teacher? and what's this about daughters, three of them? NarutoxHarem Rated M for a little violence and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay everyone I took a challenge from fairy tail dragon slayer I hope you enjoy it**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Flashback"_

**"Demon/Bijuu talking/voice"**

**Magic/Jutsu**

**I don't own Naruto or Negima**

Naruto sighed as he sat, floating in an almost eternal void of darkness, with the only light being the bat shape of the necklace that hung around his adopted little sisters neck.

It was the same necklace he had given her after he found her being terrorized by a group of villagers.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was wondering around the world, searching for a new purpose. During the war with Obito and the resurrected Madara, Naruto snapped when Neji jumped in front of him and Hinata. With the loss of one of his friends in front of his eyes, Naruto lost control fully absorbing Kurama, turning him into the new Kyubi._

_Because of the fusion, all of the Kyubi's yokoi around the elemental nations all returned to him, the yokoi sealed within Sora at the fire temple, the Yin yokoi sealing inside the newly resurrected Minato Namikaze in Konoha was ripped out of Minato, killing Orochimaru, Sasuke, the resurrected Hokage, Jugo and Suigetsu, before returning to Naruto, and the yokoi that the Gold and Silver Brothers had, left Jubi and returned to Naruto._

_Once the yokoi was ripped out of it, the Jubi became too unstable, before turning into a nuclear bomb an exploding, whipping out all life within all of Iwa, Kumo, Suna, Kiri, Konoha, and all of the smaller nations in between the five great nations, killing everyone except Naruto, who passed out._

_Over the next three hundred years, Naruto had wondered the earth, learning everything he could from jutsu to a magic, which was similar to chakra yet very different, and was only found on the opposite side of the world from the elemental nations._

_After a few years Naruto arrived on a small village, that use to be ruled by a nobleman named McDowell, who had suddenly vanished along with his family._

"_Excuse me, can you tell me what's going on here?" Naruto asked stopping his walk through town as he saw a little blond girl running from a crowd, hiding behind him and cowering._

"_We're going to kill that monster, she killed Lord McDowell and his family, she's nothing but a little demon," one of the villagers yelled, getting yells of agreement from the others, causing Naruto to freeze._

"_Is what they said true, did you kill the McDowell family? Naruto asked the girl behind him, getting a small scared nod from her. "Why?"_

"_My dad used magic to turn me into a vampire, it made me hungry and I lost control," she said, tears welling up in her eye._

"_What's your name?" Naruto asked bending down with a smile and whipping away her tears, getting stunned looks from the villagers._

"_My name is Evangeline A.K. McDowell," she sniffed getting a kind smile from the man._

"_It's nice to meet you Evangeline, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, but you can call me big brother, alright," he smiled at the girl's surprised look before she nodded her head with a smile. "Good, then we should get going now," Naruto said standing up, grabbing the girls hand, and snapping his fingers before the two left, Evangeline looking back and watching in shock as the group of villagers that had been chasing her, fell to the ground dead as blood spurted out of their severed heads and arms._

_Over the next one hundred years the two traveled together, inseparable, Naruto even adopting her last name of McDowell becoming Naruto U.N. McDowell. Everything had been going alright until the night he gave her a ruby necklace that was in the shape of a bat._

_Naruto had 'bought' the gem from a traveling merchant, not knowing that the necklace had been cursed and was slowly pulling him into it. Once he had given the gem to Eva, as he called her, he was pulled into the gem, seeing as he was the stronger of the two._

_Even though he had been pulled into the ruby bat, he still had a window to the outside world, and was able to keep her company and talk to her throughout her life, while trying to find a way to free himself._

_Flashback Ended_

With nothing to do Naruto simply sat back and watcher her life, giving her advice at times since she never took the necklace of. He watched her through good and bad time's, like when Nagi Springfield had sealed her into the school, Mahora Academy, and the fight she had with the basters son three days ago, which caused him to tease her about losing to a ten year old.

"Well I might as well go see what she's up to now," Naruto said floating over to the portal, only to stop as he noticed a giant crack across the entrance of the gem, meaning one of two things, either the magic was breaking or the gem was, and he hoped it was the magic, because it took him a lot of time to find the right gem and 'buy' the necklace for her. "Better fine out where she is before I break out of this hell hole," he said peering out to find that she was in the dean's office along with Negi and Asuna. "Excellent, I can introduce myself to the old man and scare the crap out of that brat Negi at the same time, man I love my life," he chuckled before ramming into the crack, causing the magic to shatter as he was forced out of the gem.

Outside of the necklace, Eva was sitting in the old man's office along with the boyo and his partner when suddenly a large wave of magical energy erupted from the necklace around her neck.

"So, he finally found a way out," Eva said with a smile on her face getting everyone's attention.

"Evangeline, what's going on?" the dean asked, shielding his eyes from the amount of magic and wondering why none of the other mages had appeared yet.

"Don't worry, he's harmless, unless you piss him of," she grinned as the shadows in the room began to swirl in the center of the room, absorbing all of the light as well in order to form a human figure. "And don't worry old man, I sealed of the room so no energy can leave this room, the only ones able to sense this are the four of use."

"Eva, who is this person?" Negi yelled as the light and shadows finished forming a figure with his eyes closed. The figure was tall, standing a good 6'5"; he had shoulder length spiky blood red hair. He was wearing a pair of black pants, and brown boots. Covering his chest was a blood red muscle shirt underneath a long, short sleeved trench coat with a green gem hanging around his neck. On his back was a giant sword covered in bandage's while what looked like a handle hung on his waist.

"**Finally, after nearly six hundred years I am finally free to walk the earth, and kill the decedent to of the one who imprisoned me while destroying the world if mortals,"** the man said in a dark and demonic voice causing Negi and Asuna to shake in fear while the old man readied for an attack while Eva smirked at the performance. **"Now, who shall I kill first?"** he asked opening his eyes to show that they were blood red with slits for pupils, while a bloodthirsty grin spread across his face, showing of his fangs.

The tension in the room was slowly building, along with a small amount of killing intent, before two loud thumps shattered it as both Negi and Asuna fainted, the smell of urine coming from them.

"Oh man they actually pissed themselves, I was hoping for a reaction but I wasn't expecting that," the figure said in a human voice as both he and Evangeline burst out laughing, pointing at the wet spot on Negi's pants and the puddle under Asuna.

"Oh that was hilarious, I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard," Eva said in between laughter as she held her side.

Suddenly a small cough brought their attention to the old man who was waiting for an explanation with a raised eyebrow.

"Damn, his eyebrows are bigger then Lee and Guy's put together," Naruto said causing the old man to chuckle. "I mean seriously, I've seen those things from inside the gem but damn," he said causing Eva to laugh even harder.

"Well as amusing as this is, would you mind telling me who you are?" the dean asked the man who wrapped his arm around Eva without being killed by the little vampire.

"Sure, the name's Naruto U.N. McDowell, I'm Eva's brother and the Kyubi no Yoko," he said smirking as the man's eyes widened before he fainted.

"I think you killed him," Eva said looking at the old man who was passed out on the floor of his own office.

"Damn, this is a nice place you have here," Naruto said three hours later as he stood next to Eva outside her cottage, Chachamaru standing at the door in her maid outfit. "I mean I've seen it while inside the gem but still."

"I still can't believe you agreed to become a student here in class 3-A as well as the sex education teacher," Eva said, her eye's twitching. She didn't mind being in the same class as her brother, it was the rest of the class she was worried about, expecially since he was going to be teaching them about sex, a subject she really didn't want to hear him talk about, again.

"Well what can I say, I know how to get what I want," he said proudly as he followed her into the house, getting a small bow from Chachamaru.

"All you did was give the perverted old man a copy of those damned books your godfather wrote," she said grabbing a bottle of sake from the fridge and two glasses. "I still can't believe he agreed to get those published, and made them the text book for your damned sex-ed class," she filled the two glasses before downing one of them.

"Well that doesn't matter right now, right now it's time to celebrate my release from that damned prison," he said grabbing his glass and downing it before refilling it. "By the way your Chachamaru right?" he asked the green haired robot, getting a nod from her. "Well my name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze McDowell, I'm Eva's older brother, nice to meet you," he said wearing his fox like grin, he already knew who she was but hay, it was still polite to give your name to new people you actually meet.

"It is nice to meet you Naruto," she said bowing her head. "However I did not know master had a brother."

"Well it's not surprising she never talked about me, even though I was trapped in the gem around her throat for the last five nearly six hundred years," he poured more sake into his glass before drinking it. "Anyways, I just thought I'd introduce myself to you since you'll be seeing me around the school from now on, or at least until I can find a way to break that damn seal holding Eva here."

"Very well, shall I prepare a room for him Master?" Chachamaru asked looking at her master.

"No, he's only going to be here for the night, which we're going to use to drink," she said sipping her glass of sake. "He'll be living in the dorms tomorrow like the other students," with a small bow Chachamaru excuse herself to go recharge for the next day, leaving the two immortals to their drinking.

"Damn it, why did you let me drink that much last night?" Eva asked the next morning as Naruto carried her to class while using a small medical jutsu to get rid of the hangover she had while Chachamaru walked beside them, escorting her master's brother to their class. "You know that without my powers I'm just a regular human."

"It's not my fault you're a lightweight," he smirked hearing the growl coming from the lolita on his back.

Ten minutes later, Naruto stood in front of the dean with Eva and Chachamaru beside him while they waited on three more people. Suddenly the door opened and three people walked in surprising Naruto since he thought they would be some old teachers, instead three very beautiful girls walked in, each wearing the same school uniform as Eva, telling him that they were students.

The first was a tall busty girl with a pair of breast that shouldn't belong to a middle schooler. She had long black hair with two ponytails framing her face, deep caramel colored skin, and light brown almost reddish eyes.

The second girl was shorter than the other girls by a few inches and had a smaller chest, but was still rather attractive. She had black hair that was tied into a spiky ponytail on one side and light brown eye.

The third girl was as tall as the first with a slightly bigger chest. She had short green hair with two bangs that framed her face and from what he could tell from her one slightly opened eye was that her eyes were a forest green color.

The thing that caught Naruto's attention the most, aside from the yokoi coming from the first two girls, was the fact that each of them had weapons. The first girl had two guns hidden on her, though Naruto could easily tell where they were. The second girl had a sword slung over her shoulder in a black bag. And the third girl had kunai and shuriken hidden up her sleeves, which surprised him, since he didn't think humans used shinobi weapons anymore.

"Awe thank you for coming you three," the dean said getting nods from them as they looked at Naruto from the corner of their eyes. "I would like to introduce you three to a new classmate of yours, this is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze McDowell, Eva's brother," he said getting wide eyed looks from the three who turned to look at him, all with different reasons. "Naruto I would like to introduce you to three of the schools strongest students, first is Mana Tatsumiya," the caramel skinned girl nodded her head, "Setsuna Sakurazaki," the girl with the sword nodded her head, "And Kaede Nagase," the girl with the shinobi tools nodded her head.

"Nice to meet you three," Naruto said with a smile causing the three to blush. "Though I have to wander why I'm meeting you three," he looked at the dean with a raised eyebrow.

"Hohoho, straight to the point I see, very well," the old man crossed his fingers and placed his chin on top of them. "These three are the school's first line of defense against magical intruders, and I would like you to help them should anything big appear," he said getting a chuckle out of Naruto before he realized the man was serious.

"You're serious aren't you?" he asked the old man getting a nod in response. "Are you senile old man, did you forget who I am, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze McDowell, the Gama Sannin of Mount Myōboku," Kaede's eyes widened at this claim, she had heard legends of the Gama Sannin from old scroll that said he disappeared after saving the world from a great threat. "And the fucking Kyubi no Yoko," at this Mana and Setsuna's eyes widened, the Kyubi no Yoko was the strongest demon to walk the earth before he vanished from the face of the earth. "The only threats worth my time would be Gyūki or Chōmei, and neither of them is currently in this world."

"Why that may be so, I would still like you to help them should they get in over their heads, just as a precaution," the old man said causing Naruto's eye to twitch.

"Fine, but I will only step in if they're about to die, no sooner," he said reluctantly.

"Are you really the Gama Sannin/Kyubi no Yoko?" the three asked, Kaede with starts in her eyes, Mana and Setsuna with a little fear.

"Yes to both those questions, the reason I haven't been around is because I was trapped in that," he pointed to the ruby bat around Eva's neck. "The guy I got it from was a mage who put a spell on it to absorb the strongest source of yokoi in the area, I didn't know that and when I gave it to Eva, I was pulled in, only got out yesterday," he said as if this happened to him every day. "But enough about that, shouldn't we get to class?" he asked getting a nod from the old man who sent them on their way.

"Alright class, before we begin today, I have an announcement," Naruto could here Negi from outside the class room, as well as the excited whispers from the class. "The dean has assigned a new student to our class, you may come in now," he called, signaling Naruto to enter the classroom.

As the door to class 3-A opened to reveal the new student, all of the girls gasped in surprise, minus Eva, Chachamaru, Mana, Setsuna, Kaede, Negi and Asuna, the last two freezing at the sight of him as the memory of his arrival flashed through their minds. Standing in the door was a hot guy wearing a male version of their school uniform.

As Naruto entered the classroom, he scanned the room, making a mental checklist of all of the girls that had magical abilities or were magically aware/sensitive, since he had clones read the class roster and files on every girl in the class.

"Yo," Naruto said giving a lazy salute with a small grin, causing the room to light up like an oven, hell even the ghost was redder then a tomato. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze McDowell, I'm going to be a student here by request of the dean, even though this is an all-girls school, it's nice to meet you all."

The room was silent for a few seconds before chaos erupted and Naruto found himself surrounded by the class, all of them pressing the breast against him and asking him question as they attempted to make him blush.

"How old are you?"

"Where are you from?"

"Why did the dean ask you to come here?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Are you related to Evangeline?"

"Wow ladies, one at a time please, if you all take a seat I can answer any and all questions you have," he said with his fox like smile, causing all of the girls to blush again as they went quietly to their seats, causing Negi's jaw to drop in amazement. "Now, please ask your questions one at a time, yes you," he said pointing to a girl with red hair tied in a ponytail.

"My name is Kazumi Asakura, member of the Mahora school paper, I have a few questions," she said getting a nod from the hottie at the front of the class.

"Alright shoot," he said with his fox like grin, causing her to blush again.

"How old are you?" "Seventeen," "Where are you from?" "Europe," "Are you related to Evangeline?" "Yep, she's my little sister," "Do you have a girlfriend?" "Not at the moment, however do to certain circumstances I have to marry more than one wife, so I'm actually looking for quite a few girls," again the room looked like a tomato garden due to all of the girls blushing. "Alright last question, why did the dean of an all-girls school ask you to come to school here?"

Naruto smirked at this, he had been waiting for someone to ask and he was anticipating the reaction to the answer he was going to give.

"Well you see, originally he asked me here to help Negi since I'm a 'genies' like him, however he enrolled me into the class upon finding out that I'm simply too lazy to apply myself in school work," he had a smirk which caused everyone to raise an eyebrow. "However, he did give me a job as a teacher for a class that Negi can't teach you," at this they all leaned in waiting for his answer, wondering what class he would be teaching them.

"The class the dean gave me to teach is, Sex Education," he said wearing his fox like grin as the eyes of everyone in the class widened. "He also said I could give each of you privet lessons should you need it," his grin widened before he burst out laughing, as every girl went red, picturing a privet lesson with him before the all passed out with a blood flew out of their noses, even the ghost and Eva.

**Hay everyone I hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading and please review.**

**Also, I'm going to be posting a few of my own Challenges on my profile, please look at them and pm me if you want to try one so check them out, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay everyone I took a challenge from fairy tail dragon slayer I hope you enjoy it**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Flashback"_

**"Demon/Bijuu talking/voice"**

**Magic/Jutsu**

**I don't own Naruto or Negima**

Naruto chuckled as he stared at the class in front of him; they had just finished Negi's English class, which was their last class of the day, until now.

"Well since this is the first sex ed class of the year, and we're still waiting on for the old man to get the books for the class printed out, there's not really much we can do right now," he said before noticing a hand rise into the air, the owner being Haruna Saotome, if he remembered correctly.

"Sensei, why don't tell us more about yourself, or show of your muscle's, or better yet both?" she asked after Naruto pointed at her, a gleam in her eyes that Naruto recognized anywhere, the gleam of a super pervert.

"Sure why not," he said taking his shirt and jacket of, tossing them away, leaving his chest open for them all to see, causing them to begin drooling. "Now let's see, an interdiction, well my name is Naruto U.N. McDowell, my like's include… my dislike's are… my dream for the future is… well I have lots of hobbies," he smirked with an eye smile causing the class to face fault.

_All he told us was his name,"_ they all thought staring at him, their eyes twitching before they began drooling again at the sight of his shirtless chest

Suddenly one of the girls slowly raised her arm, gaining Narutos attention. The girl in question was Ako Izumi.

"Sensei, how did you get that scar on your chest?" she asked causing everyone to look at the fist size scar above where his heart was located.

"_Oh crap, she asked about the scar,"_ Eva panicked, she had asked about the scar before and the answer she got was something that sent a shiver up her spin, the look of betrayal.

"I got this scar from a friend of mine, back when we were twelve," he sighed as Sasuke's face flashed through his mind, before he smirked at remembering that the bastered was dead. "It's a reminder that I have," he gave a small smile at that.

"What does it remind you to do?" Ako asked, a little embarrassed about bringing up the scar.

"It reminds me to never give up and always keep my promises," he said with his fox like grin, causing the girls to turn into a field of tomatos.

Suddenly the bell rang snapping all of the girls out of their small fantasies.

"Well, that's all for today and hopefully we'll have the text books by tomorrow," He said as they all got up to leave. "However, would you mind staying for a second Ako?" he asked causing the girl to freeze, before nodding her head while the other girls left, whispering about how lucky she was.

Once all of the girls were gone, Naruto closed the doors and the blinds on the windows, before walking over to Ako, who was sitting in her chair, and sitting in the chair next to her.

"So do mind showing me?" he asked getting a confused look from the girl. "Sigh, I know you have a scar like me, which is the only reason you would mention mine," he said getting an embarrassed look from the girl.

"Why do you want to see it?" she asked as a light pink blush coated her cheeks.

"Sigh, Ako I told you I would be having individual lessons with everyone, and since you asked about the scare I figured I would talk with you first," he said with a kind smile on his face.

Slowly nodding her head, Ako removed her jacket and vest before lifting her shirt slowly, and revealing the scar across her back, tear in her eyes.

"Please don't laugh," she whimpered as he stared at the scar, he could tell that it was magically made, he just didn't know how.

Ako froze as he slowly traced the scar, his hand glowing green.

"Ako, I can understand why you would be embarrassed by this scar, but you don't have to be," he said causing her to face him in shock. "I know what it's like to have a scar, as you pointed out, and I'm proud of it, it defines me," he had a fox like grin on his face. "Besides, I think your scar makes you look exotic," he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver as his breath hit her ear.

"Do you really think my scar looks exotic?" she asked nervously.

"Does this answer your question?" he leaned in and captured her lips with his, causing her to moan in pleasure.

**Lemon**

As the kiss slowly intensified, Naruto slowly removed her shirt, bra and skirt, leaving her clad in her pink panty's.

"You really are beautiful Ako," he said as he released pheromones from his body, causing her to get wet as she inhaled them.

"Sensei, please be gentle, this is my first time," she whimpered, a little nervous.

"Don't worry Ako, I'll be gentle," he said removing is pants and boxers, laying her across her desk, and removing her panty's, which were trailing her juices as he removed them. "My you must really want this, you're juices are like a broken damn, their just flooding out, just let me fix that," he placed his head between her legs and began to lick her pussy, getting a moan from her.

"Sensei, that fells so good," she moaned as her hands grabbed the back of his head as she tried to push him deeper inside of her. "Sensei I'm coming," she screamed as she released her juices all over him, which he greedily began lapping up.

"Well you sure do taste delicious," he said once he finished licking of all of her juices. "But now it's time for the main course," he carefully lined up his cock with her wet pussy before slowly putting it inside her, before fully inserting himself into her.

Naruto stopped as Ako let out a scream, blood dripping from her broken hymen, in order for her to adjust to his full size.

With a slow nod of her head, Naruto began to move, slow at first before picking up his pace, causing her to scream in pleasure, man was he glad he put up the silencing seal when he closed the door, Ako was a real screamer.

For about ten minutes Naruto continued to pound away at the girl, before he came inside, causing her to cum as well. As the two came together, Naruto leaned down over her neck, his eyes glowing blood red, before he bit her on the neck, leaving a black nine tailed fox standing in front of a medical cross.

"From now on, you are mine and mine alone," he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver before she passed out from the pleasure.

**Lemon End**

"I still got it," he said getting dressed, dressing Ako, and having a clone shunshin her back to her room before he headed towards the dean's office in order to get the room that he'd be staying in.

"Oh Naruto thank you for coming," the old man said as Naruto entered his office finding the four Icha-Icha books laid out on the desk. "Here are the books you lent me to have turned into a school book for your class," he then pulled out a bigger book with the title 'Icha-Icha collection'. "And this is the actual text book, it has all four book put together in one."

"Nice one old man," he grinned as he flipped through the book. "Now all I need to know is where I'm staying," he said before a chill ran down his spine at the smirk the old man had on his face.

Naruto's eyes twitched as he stared at his two new roommates, one of whom was pointing a sword at him while the other was calmly juggling three balls in the background.

"Why are you here?" Setsuna asked with a hard look on her face, even though Naruto could see the fear in her eyes.

"The old man said this is where I would be living," he smirked, knowing that wasn't what she meant.

"That's not what I meant," she snapped. "I want to know what you are doing here at Mahora."

"Sigh, if you're worried that I'm going to attack you or this school than you are very wrong," he said scratching the back of his head. "Hell if I wasn't busy looking over the seal that holds Eva here I wouldn't even be here."

"You're planning to release Evangeline?" she asked in shock, the eyes of the girl behind her widening slightly.

"Of course I am, what sort of brother would I be if I didn't help out my little sister?" both Setsuna and Zazie to face fault without getting hurt or dropping the balls, which impressed Naruto. "Besides, if I wanted to destroy this school, do you honestly think you, a little hanyo, the second daughter to the demon folk royal family, a girl with a little demons blood and some guns, or any of the mage's on this school, let alone this planet could stop me, I mean I the fucking Kyubi no Kitsune, the strongest of the nine Bijuu."

For a few minutes the room was quiet, before Setsuna lowered her sword, looking at him nervously.

"Don't worry so much, I'm not here to hurt anybody, in fact, I'm actually looking more for a mate than anything," he said nonchalantly, causing Setsuna to stare at him and Zazie to drop the balls she was juggling as their face's turned cherry red, and the image of him shirtless flashed through their mind. "Maybe you two would like to become my mate's?" at that both girls dropped to the floor, blood dripping out of their nose and huge grins on their faces. "Man that never gets old."

The next morning, as the sun began to rise, Naruto, who had slept on the couch, was calmly cooking breakfast for his two new roommates, who were slowly starting to wake up from the smell of the food.

"..." Zazie said walking into the kitchen area rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning to you two Zazie," Naruto said glancing over at the young princes of the demon folk. She was currently wearing a pair of bright yellow panties and a see through white shirt, which was showing of her perky b-cup sized breast. "I hope you slept well," he smirked as she slowly began to wake up, remembering what she was wearing before a small smirk came to her face.

"…?" she crossed her arms under her breast and pushed them up.

"Of course I like what I see, why wouldn't I?" he asked with his own smirk as he released his pheromones slowly filling the room, causing her, and the newly awaken Setsuna who was wearing a see through nightgown, to become red as their eyes glazed over, their demonic instincts telling them to jump him. "But enough with that, I made breakfast for us," he shut of his pheromones and placed the food on the table, pancakes and orange juice.

"You really made all of this," Setsuna asked snapping out of her pheromone induced trance, though her face remained red seeing as Naruto was only wearing a pair of boxers.

"Of course I did, I am over a thousand years old, remember," he said getting a blush from the hanyo, seeing as she did forget, thanks to all of the pheromones he had floating around him.

After breakfast and a quick shower, Naruto offering the two girls the chance to join him causing both girls to faint with nose bleeds again, the three headed of towards the school.

"_Um, I don't know why, but I get the feeling that something strange is going to happen soon,"_ Naruto thought, seeing a small floating black mass, which was destroyed by Takamichi, who was standing in the shadows of a nearby building. _"Yep, something strange is definitely going to happen soon, or my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze McDowell,"_ he though running behind his roommates, getting a good look at their asses. _"But as long as it doesn't affect me I don't really care."_

With that in mind, Naruto caught up to his two roommates, wrapped his arm around their waists, getting a small 'epp' from the two, before rocketing towards the school, causing the skirt of every girl around him to fly up as he past, showing of the very different and lovely tastes of the girls around him.

**Hay everyone I hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading and please review.**

**Also, I'm going to be posting a few of my own Challenges on my profile, please look at them and pm me if you want to try one so check them out, thanks.**

**Naruto's mates: Ako**

**Future mates: makie, yuna, the twins, mei, chao, sayo, ****Akira, Ayaka, Chachamaru, Chizuru, Kaede, Kazumi, Konoka, Kū Fei, Madoka, Mana, Misa, Natsumi, Sakurako, Setsuna, Zazie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay everyone here's the third chapter I hope you enjoy it**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Flashback"_

**"Demon/Bijuu talking/voice"**

**Magic/Jutsu**

**I don't own Naruto or Negima**

Naruto sigh, a wide grin on his face as he sat next to Eva. It was currently lunch time and the two immortelles were sitting on the roof top enjoying the fresh air, the sun on their skin, and the giant bowls of ramen sitting in front of them.

"So any clue as to what those small masses of shadows are?" Eva asked as Naruto snapped his fingers, causing a mass that appeared close to them to vanish.

"Um, not a damn clue," Eva face faulted at his answer, having expected him to have some idea, even though he's been sealed inside the pendent for nearly six hundred years.

After three minutes of waiting the two immortals dug into their twenty-fifth bowl of ramen, savoring the flavors of the food of the gods that was masterfully made by two of his classmates and students, Chao Lingshen, who ran and owned Chao Bao Zi, and Satsuki Yotsuba.

"So you ready for the field trip to Kyoto?" Naruto asked once they were finished with their ramen.

"Are you stupide?" she asked getting a confused look from him. "I can't leave because of the seal."

"Oh yeah, guess I forgot," he chuckled rubbing the back of his head, before pulling out a bracelet with a sapphire bat on it. "Here ya go," she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm still working on the seal but that bracelet will allow you to leave the barrier for five days," Eva's eyes widened at that. "Though you have to stay at least three hundred feet of me or my mate's, which at this point in time would consist only of Ako."

"I can manage that," Eva said with a small grinning staring at the bracelet with stars in her eyes. "But why haven't you figured out the seal to release me?"

"I've gone over it, but there's something I'm missing," she raised her eyebrow at that. "I'm missing the book he got the seal from and the way he placed the seal, because he's either a genies when it comes to seals or a complete dumbass who got lucky, and since I wasn't paying attention when you were sealed, so I missed what he did," Eva stared at him with a deadpanned look on her face.

"You're an idiot you know that," she said as they headed for class.

"So I've been told, any way's you get to class, I have to get something," Naruto smiled vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Ten minutes after the bell, the girls of class 3-A were patiently waiting for their hot teacher, when the door to the room flew open and in walked one Naruto McDowell, who was clad only in his ramen thyme boxers, causing every girl to mimic a boiled lobster.

"Sorry I'm late girls I had to go back to the dorm and get your books so we could start class," he smiled handing the bag he was carrying to Ako, who began passing out books. "Of course, on the way back I was caught by a group of seniors who were on break and they attempted to pull me into an empty locker room," the entire class sweatdropped at his excuse.

"Any way's today we are going to be going over something a lot of men love, and something every woman has, the breast," Naruto smiled as the all sat up straighter. "Now I'm going to need a volunteer, any takers?"

At this, the entire class raised their hand, Haruna basically standing up in her seat, her hand in the air and a wide grin on her face.

"Um, let's see, how about Makie Sasaki," Naruto said causing most of the class to turn and glare at the girls as she slowly got up and headed towards the front of the class.

"Right thank you for coming up here Makie, now if you would please remove your shirt we can get started," Makie slowly nodded her head and reached up to unbutton her shirt before stopping.

"Wait what?" she asked confused as to what he had asked her to do.

"Sigh, you need to take of your shirt so we can begin class," he said catching the book that Asuna threw at him. "As I said, today we're going to cover the topic of breast," he through the book back at Asuna, hitting her square in the head.

"But, you're a boy, I can't do that," she stuttered, her face exploding with color.

"Sigh, don't worry about that, you're not the first person I've seen topless," he said catching the blush on Ako's face, though he was sure he was the only one. "This lesson is on one of the many way's to cause pleasure, which will literally knock out any woman that it's used on," she nodded her head and took of her shirt and bra, revealing her b-cup sized breast.

"Very well class, let's begin," Naruto said moving to stand behind Makie, and gently grabbed her breast, slowly massaging them, getting a moan from her.

Once the bell to signal class had ended rang, all member of class 3-A were either out cold due to having an orgasm or blood loss, or in Haruna's case both.

"Well they looked like they had a fun class," he said picking Makie up and carrying her out of class towards the nurse's office. Once he arrived he found it to be empty, so carefully, he walked over to one of the empty beds and place Makie in it, only for her to slowly open her eyes.

"Hay there Makie, how you feeling?" he asked looking at her with a small fox like smirk.

"I'm fine sensei," she said with a small smile. "Sensei, can I ask you something?" Naruto nodded his head. "Please make me a woman," she said surprising him as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

**Lemon**

As the kiss slowly increased, Naruto gently slid his hand under Makie's skirt and into her panties, gently rubbing her lower lips causing the girl to moan in pleasure.

"Oh sensei," Makie moaned once Naruto removed his hand, which was dripping wet.

"Um, taste like cherries," Naruto said licking his fingers clean causing Makie to blush harder.

"Please, don't tease me sensei," she whispered as Naruto removed her panties and lined the up his cock with her, which he had taken out while licking her juices of off his fingers.

"Here I go Makie," he said slowly pushing the head into her folds, before pushing all the way to the hilt, stopping as she arched her back, letting out a silent scream. "Are you alright Makie?" she nodded after a few seconds giving him the alright to begin moving.

"Oh yes, faster, faster, yes right there Naruto Sensei," Makie yelled causing Naruto to smirk, he had no idea Makie was a screamer; it's a good thing he silenced and sealed the room.

"Makie, I'm about to cum," Naruto grunted pounding into her faster and faster.

"Please cum, let it all out inside of me," she said as he released his load inside of her, causing her to come, before his eyes began glowing red. As his eyes glowed red, Naruto bent down and bit at her neck, before backing up leaving a black fox with a ribbon swirling around it.

"You are mine, now and forever," he said pulling out of her, letting her pass out from the pleasure.

**Lemon End**

Once he had cleaned them both up, Naruto unsealed the room before vanishing in a swirl of leaves, going to prepare for the Kyoto trip, which started on Monday.

Once Naruto returned to the dorm, he quickly grabbed a change of cloth and headed towards the bath house, which was currently empty. With a small smile on his face, Naruto disrobed and entered the relaxing water, impressed that the school had something as amazing as it.

"Man that lesson with Naruto sensei was really interesting, wouldn't you say?" Naruto heard a familiar voice coming from the changing room, which he easily identified as Fuka.

"I know, it's hard to believe Naruto sensei knows more about the female body then we do, and were all girls," said a second voice he identified as Fumika's.

"Well it's not surprising, Naruto sensei is a ninja, so he'd need to know these things," said a third voice, which he recognized as Kaede.

"Wow that's so cool, Naruto sensei is a ninja just like us," the twins said in awe, causing Naruto to chuckle, he knew that Kaede was training them in what she knew about the shinobi arts, but by their tone Kaede hadn't told them who he was, he doubted they would believe it anyways.

"So Naruto sensei is strong, aru?" asked the fourth member of the group he identified as Ku Fei. "I wonder if he strong enough to beat me?"

"From what I could tell, he could easily beat me, you, Mana and Setsuna at the same time and not break a sweet," Kaede said causing the group to pause, possibly all looking at her in disbelief.

"If that's true I wouldn't mind trying to fight him myself," said the last voice of the group, which he could tell was Chao. He smirked to himself, the three ninja, the resident Kung Fu expert, and the class time traveler were all coming to join him in the bath, he may be getting some new partners soon.

Nodding his head at his chosen course of action, Naruto began releasing pheromones throughout the bathing area, smirking when he heard the door to the changing room open and five pair of feet enter, only to stop as their owner's saw him.

"Hello girl, I see you decided to take a bath as well," Naruto said glancing over his shoulder at the five, all of whom were as bare as the day they were born, and each sporting a full body blush, though whether it was from all of the pheromones he was releasing or embarrassment he didn't know, probably both.

"Naruto Sensei, what are you doing here?" they asked with raged breaths, rubbing their legs together as liquid ran down the side, perhaps he used to much pheromones, nah.

"Isn't it obvious, I had a hard day just like you five, so I decided to come take a bath to get rid of all of the stress," he smirked turning to face them fully. "Would you five beautiful women care to join me?" they all nodded their head as slowly walked towards him there eyes glazing over, liquid flowing down their legs like a waterfall.

**Lemon**

As the five finally reached him, four clones appeared next to him as he grabbed the girl closes to him, which happened to be Chao.

"My you girls all seem so tense, why don't I give all of you a massage," he breathed into the time travelers ear, causing her to shudder as he massaged her c-cup sized breast while his hand slowly made its way down way down her stomach until it reached her lower lip and began to rub them, causing her to moan.

"Oh sensei, that feels so good," Chao moaned grabbing his head to hold herself up, the other girls either doing the same or already started.

"Well, I'm about to make it feel even better," he said rubbing his cock against her before putting the head it inside.

"Sensei, please be gentle, this is my first time," she said glancing at him with hazy eyes.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle," he said capturing her lips as he thrust all the way inside of her, stopping her scream of pleasure.

After a few minutes, in which she shook her ass trying to adjust to his size, Naruto began pounding into her, her breast jumping with each thrust.

"Oh sensei, you're so big," Ku said as her clone sat on the edge of the tub, while she bounced on top of him.

"This is the best," Kaede said lying on the tile surrounding the bath while his clone dove into her.

"We've never felt so good," the twins said in perfect unison as the clones held each of them, Fuka facing his clone while Fumika faced away.

"Girl we're about to cum," Naruto grunted, he could feel that his clones were about to cum as well.

"Please cum inside of us," they all yelled as Naruto released his load inside of them, causing them all to cum as well. Once he had released his load, Naruto bit into each of their necks, his eyes glowing red, before he backed away to reveal a black fox on each of them.

**Lemon End**

The mark on Chao's neck showed a fox in front of a clock, the one on Kaede had the fox crouched in front of a fuma shuriken. The one on the twin's neck's showed a fox holding a kunai, the only difference was the one on Fuka's neck was facing left while the one on Fumika was facing right. The fox on Ku's neck showed a fox wielding a bo-staff.

"You are all mine, now and forever," he said getting a nod from the five girls as he set them onto the tile surrounding the bathtub before he finished his bath then left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto smiled as he stood on the platform next to Eva, who was excited to be leaving the school for the first time in fifteen years, Chachamaru was standing behind them holding their bags.

"You really seem excited Eva," Naruto said glancing around as all of the girls from 3-A, all of his partners giving him a nod and seductive smirk.

"Of course I'm excited, I finally get to leave this reached place, even if it is only for three days," she said scowling at Negi, who was running around like an idiot.

"Well you'll be happy to know that the range you're allowed to be from me or my mate's has increased," she raised her eyebrow at this bit of news. "Every time I mark a new mate, the length you're allowed to be from us while wearing that charm is increased twenty feet, and since I now have seven girls you have an extra one hundred and forty feet," her mouth opened in surprise at this.

"Any way's it looks like the boyo is checking of teams, we should find Setsuna and Zazie then chose a seat," Eva nodded as the three walked over to the hanyo and demon folk, who were staring at Eva in curiosity, since they knew about the barrier.

"Naruto made this charm which allows me to leave the barrier for a week only," Eva said spotting the question rising in Setsuna's throat, causing the hanyo's eyes to widen in surprise.

Before Setsuna could ask any questions the group walked up to Negi, who began to panic at the sight of Eva and Naruto.

"Eva, what are you doing here?" he asked shaking like a leaf.

"I'm here for the fieldtrip you idiot," she said walking past him onto the train, getting surprised looks from the magically aware teachers.

"But how, what about the barrier?" he asked frightened.

"I gave her a charm I made that will cancel the effects of the barrier and allow her to travel with us for the next three days, she also has all of her powers back during those three days," Naruto said getting wide eyes and panicked look from the boy and the magical teachers. "You don't have to worry there are rule that she has to follow while wearing the charm," he said heading towards his seat next to Eva.

Once all of the class was sitting down, Negi gave a little speech before being hit by a snack cart, getting a small chuckle from the two McDowell's before the train began to move.

"_Hu, I wonder why I'm getting a strange feeling that something stupid is going to happen in Kyoto, and that it's really going to piss me of for some reason,"_ Naruto wondered, glancing around the train before his eyes settled on his next targeted mate, Konoka. _"Well it doesn't really matter, as long as I can get my prize, there's nothing for me to worry about,"_ he thought leaning back and closing his eyes, the Kyoto trip had officially begun.

**Hay everyone I hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading and please review.**

**Also, I've posted a few of my own Challenges on my profile, please look at them and pm me if you want to try one so check them out, thanks.**

**Naruto's mates: Ako,**** makie,**** the twins, ****chao, ****Kaede,**** Kū Fei**

**Future mates:, yuna,, mei, sayo, ****Akira, Ayaka, Chachamaru, Chi****z****uru, Kazumi, Madoka, Mana, Misa, Natsumi, Sakurako,**

** the next target's are:**** Konoka,**** Setsuna, and Zazie.**

**Also I plan to introduce one of Naruto's three daughters in the next chapter or two**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay everyone here's the forth chapter I hope you enjoy it**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Flashback"_

**"Demon/Bijuu talking/voice"**

**Magic/Jutsu**

**I don't own Naruto or Negima**

"Finally we're here," shouted the girls of class 3-A as the got off the train to Kyoto, all smiling and laughing, glad to finally be off the train.

It had taken a few hours for the trip to end, with the only amusing thing to happen was a bunch of toads appearing out of nowhere, though the moment they saw Naruto they all froze and bowed their heads before vanishing, telling Naruto he still had power with the toad clan, which was a surprise since he was now a fox.

"Well they sure are excited aren't they?" Naruto chuckled following his classmate's to the Kiyomizu Man Temple, where he sensed a strangely familiar, though he couldn't put his finger on why. _"This power, it feel's just like mine, yet different, but why?"_

"I assume you can sense it as well?" Eva asked glancing at him as they followed the class through the temple, before breaking off, being followed by Naruto's girls, Setsuna, Mana, Zazie, Negi and Asuna.

"Welcome, I've been expecting you," said a voice as the group entered the room that the power was coming from. Sitting in the center of the room was a woman with pale blue eyes and light blonde hair that falls past her waist. She was wearing a lavender kimono with her hair kept tied back with a golden crown. What shocked Naruto was that she looked exactly like Shion.

"Who are you, and why have you been expecting us?" Negi asked, trying to be polite, but with nervousness evident in his voice.

"My name is Miya Uzumaki, I am the priestess of Kyoto, and have been waiting a very long time to see you father," she said standing up and walking over to Naruto, bowing before him as a light blonde fox tail appeared, shocking everyone.

"Wait you said Naruto sensei is your dad, but how can that be, he's barely older than us, and you're probably in your twenties," Asuna shouted in surprise, causing the woman to giggle as her tail waved lazily.

"Incredible, you look just like your mother," Naruto said in awe. "Except the eyes, you really do take after me."

"So you believe me?" she asked, a large smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah though I'm surprised, I didn't think she would give you that name, it's been so long since I've used it," Naruto smiled with sad eyes. "I am sorry I never got to see you before now."

"It's alright, my mother told me what happen, and I watched it all play out," she said her eyes became purple. "Because of your yokai, and my hanyo state, my power's increase and surpassed my mother, when I concentrate on a certain person I can see their entire future, anytime I want, so it's not random."

"So you know what happen to me?" his voice had a sad tone, he wouldn't blame her if she hated him, he was never there for her, hell he didn't even know she excised until now.

"Yes and I don't blame you or hate you in any way, Dattebayo!" she shouted the last part, causing him to smile and pull her into a hug, his own Kitsune features appearing.

"Not to be rude or anything," the two Kitsune looked over at Eva and the others, "but could someone please explain what the hell is going on?"

""Sorry, allow me to explain, I am the youngest daughter of the Kyubi no Kitsune, Naruto Uzumaki and his lover Shion, the priestess of the land of demon's," she bowed her head to the group. "I was born nearly one thousand year ago, a few years before the end of the shinobi era, and the beginning of the magical era."

"Wait so if Naruto sensei's your dad, that would make him older then Evangeline," Asuna said, causing everyone to face fault, seeing as it was obvious.

"Yes Asuna, I am older then Eva, in fact the only one close to my age would be Miya," she had a small blush on her face. "Though I am curious you said youngest daughter does that mean there are more?" she giggled and nodded her head.

"The oldest of the three of use is Hikari, though she enjoys looking younger like lady Tsunade, she always appear as a teenager, in fact I believe she is attending Mahora Academy," this cause their eyes to widen, Naruto wondering why he never sensed her before, he knew the girl she was talking about Hikari Uzumaki; he smacked himself for not realizing it sooner.

"The second is Yukiko, she is currently running the Kitsune clan in Maki," Naruto nodded, no wonder there weren't Kitsune hounding him to come and rule Maki, they had someone running the clan.

"But wait, I wasn't the Kyubi when I was with your mother, or theirs if their mothers are who I'm thinking of, so how can you be hanyo?" Naruto had question marks flying around his head, Asuna, Ku Makie, and the twins having passed out from confusion, though Chao, Eva Setsuna and Negi seemed to be keeping up rather easily, Mana, Zazie and Kaede keeping up to an extent.

"Because, when you became Kyubi and the Jubi exploded, your yokai covered the earth, morphing our blood into hanyo's while either poisoning the humans around us or turning their chakra coils into magical energy," Naruto nodded, that did make a lot of sense, and would explain why he never heard of magic before he became Kyubi, and why it began appearing after he became Kyubi.

"That make's sense," he said standing up and looking at the other. "Girls, idiot teacher, I believe it's time for use to be getting back to the rest of the class," the all nodded and stood up to leave.

"Good by father, I'll see you soon," she said leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to smile.

"I know you will, if you're planning what I think you're planning," he smirked seeing the twinkle in her eye. "I'll see you real soon, Dattebayo," they all left to join the rest of the class at a waterfall, where the girls were getting drunk.

"So, you have three children, are you surprised?" Eva asked glancing at him.

"A little, though I'm more surprised that I didn't realize the connection between myself and Hikari sooner," he sighed walking up to the fall and conjuring up a bottle and filled it with the sake water. "This will be good for later, I can already tell," Eva nodded in agreement filling her own bottle.

That night, Naruto sighed taking a long gulp form his bottle as he sat across from Hikari, who was a student in class 3-D, inside of his hotel room.

"Want any?" he offered her, causing her eye to twitch.

"You do realize I'm under age, just like you," she said causing him to snort in amusement.

"You know you don't have to keep pretending," she raised an eyebrow as he opened the window and leaned out, staring at the setting sun. "Your sister told me everything, and now that I'm closer to you, I can sense your power as well."

"So Miya told you, do you want a medal or something," she asked releasing her fox tail. She had long red hair and violet eyes like her mother, but his tanned skin.

"No, I want to apologize for not being there for you, for any of you," he looked down, his hair covering his eyes, which were brimming with tears. "I left you three alone for almost a thousand years; it's funny how much of a hypocrite I am, I told myself when I was younger that when I had kids I would never leave them alone and would always be there for them, but you three were alive and I didn't even know of your existence until this morning," he took a long gulp of the sake, causing a small ting of pain to flash across Hikari's face. "Look at me, making excuses," he chuckled humorlessly. "You know, I understand if you hate me, I'd hate myself as well," his head jerked to the side as she slapped him across the face.

"You're a fake," she said tear glistening in her eyes. "There's no way your my dad, my dad's suppose to be the strongest being in existence, he was said to never give up and never go back on his word," she said as tears, began to slid down her cheeks. "I forgave my dad a long time ago, and when I saw you I thought you were him, but I guess I was wrong, you're not him, because he would never give up," she shouted as him, tears freely flowing.

Slowly standing up Naruto wrapped his arms around her letting her cry into his chest.

"Your right, I was about to give up," she looked up at him with teared filled eye, to see a fox like grin that he was famous for. "But that slap woke me up, it was just what I needed; I promised myself long ago that if I ever had kids I would always be there for them, and I'm going to stick by that promise, even if it is a thousand years too late; I never give up and I never go back on my word, that's my nindo, my ninja way, Dattebayo," he said getting a smile from her.

"I knew you would return to us," she said squeezing him tighter, a smile on her face, before they disappeared in a swirl of leaves reappearing on top of the tallest point in Kyoto.

"That right world, listen up from this moment forward, Naruto Uzumaki is back," he released his fox features and let out a roar which caused all of Japan to shake under from his power, even though it was only one sixteenth of his power, he didn't want the world to split in half and end because of him. "Man that felt great, just like waking up from a long night's sleep."

"I'm glad your back," Hikari said hugging him with a wide grin on her face as they vanished in a swirl of leaves, reappearing back in the hotel room, where Eva was sitting, drinking her sake.

"So I take it you're back to your old self?" she smirked glancing over at him.

"Yelp now if you two excuse me I'm going to take a bath, and try to work out these kinks in my neck, I feel like I just woke up and need to unwind," he grinned leaving the room and heading to the bath, leaving the two ancient women alone.

"Ah, this is the life," Naruto said relaxing on the edge of the open air bath, a small stack of ramen bowls on the rock next to him. "I can't believe the way I was acting before today, it reminds me of Sasuke," he shuddered at that thought, listening to Negi talk with his perverted rat about a Setsuna being a spy for the 'enemy', the idiot.

"Um, I wonder how should I get Konoka, maybe I should have her come to my room so we can 'talk'," he smiled at the thought, before noticing the Negi had hidden behind a rock and Setsuna was in, apparently teacher bath was over, lucky for him he was also a student. "Maybe I could get Setsuna in on the fun, she does have a nice body," he licked his lips looking at her slim form, her skin looked a little pale, but nothing a good 'workout' with him wouldn't cure.

Before he could think any more, he noticed that Negi had revealed his presence and had Setsuna charging straight in his direction. With a low sigh at the boy's stupidity he substituted with him.

"Who are you, answer me or I'll crush it and snap it off," she said harshly grabbing his rod.

"Well I had no clue you liked it rough Setsuna, I always pictured you ass the submissive type," Naruto said huskily, blowing the steam away, causing the girl to mimic a lobster, slowly growing worse seeing as he was releasing pheromones directly into her face.

Naruto sensei, what are you doing here?" she stuttered out, gently squeezing him causing him to grow harder. "I'm sorry, please forgive me," she yelled once she remembered where she was holding him and why it seemed to get harder.

"It's alright, I don't mind you grabbing it, in fact, I hope you would be willing to come by and grab it a little later, along with Konoka," she slowly and shyly nodded her head, rubbing her legs together, which were wet with both water and her juices.

Before anything else could be said, a small scream sounded from the changing room, catching their attention. "That was Konoka," they said as they ran towards the changing room, Negi following behind them, red faced from seeing the interaction between the two and not knowing what was going on.

Once they opened the door to the changing room they were met by a strange sight, a group of shikigami monkeys were trying to rid Konoka and Asuna of their underwear.

"Damned monkeys, I'm only one who gets to remove Konoka's underwear, now **leave**," he said the last part with power which caused the monkeys to vanish, and Setsuna to have a small orgasm, which caused Naruto to smirk.

"Are you alright Lady Konoka?" Setsuna asked holding the fallen girls head, ignoring the jealous thoughts in the back of her mind from what Naruto had said.

"Setsuna, you and Naruto saved me, thank you," she said with a gentle smile that could melt snow, its beauty was increased due to the fact she was now naked.

"We were happy to help Konoka," Naruto said smiling at her releasing pheromones, which weren't affecting Asuna for some reason he would need to look into that later. "Is there anything you need?" he asked with his fox like grin.

"Well there is one thing," she said shyly glowing like the setting sun. Curious both Naruto and Setsuna bent down so she could whisper into their ears. "I want you to make me a woman," she said getting a smirk from Naruto and a supernova from Setsuna.

"I can manage that, hold on," he placed a hand on both of them before vanishing in a swirl of water reappearing in his room, which Eva and Hikari had thankfully vacated.

**Lemon**

"I hope you both are ready for this," he whispered into their ears causing them both to shiver in anticipation. Before anything else could be said Konoka jumped on him, pinning him to the ground in a deep kiss, Naruto grabbing her b-cup sized breast and gently massaging them, while Setsuna rubbed his hard cock with hungry eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't wait, lady Konoka I will be going first if that's alright," Konoka broke the kiss and nodded at Setsuna, who startled Naruto and positioned his rod with her lower lips while Konoka did the same with his head.

"Naruto, will you please take care of me while I wait?" she asked only for Naruto to begin licking her lips, sticking his tongue inside causing her to moan.

While Naruto was occupied with Konoka, Setsuna dropped down onto him, pausing as he broke her hymen, tears welling in her eyes which were soon kissed away by Konoka, who pulled her into a deep kiss once Setsuna began to move.

"_Damn, I figure Setsuna would be wanting this, but I had no clue she was so wild,"_ Naruto thought cleaning his face of Konoka's juices, seeing as how all three of them had just cum. "Alright Setsuna, now it's time for Konoka's turn, after this," Naruto bit down on her neck with glowing eyed, before moving to show a fox with wings. "You are mine, now and forever," he said as Setsuna fainted, a wide grin on her face.

"Now, it's your turn Konoka," Naruto said pulling out of Setsuna and turning towards Konoka, who pounced on him again, kissing him as she lined up with him. "I take your eager for this?" she nodded her head before dropping down onto him, letting out a scream of pleasure as her hymen broke.

For a few minutes they simply sat there, Konoka moving her ass adjusting to his size as the pain ebbed away, and Naruto thanking all that good that he put up the sound barrier, he never expected Konoka to be so loud. Once she had adjusted Konoka began shaking her ass back and forward as she began moving.

"Oh Naruto this feels so good, I've never felt anything like this," she yelled, moving faster and faster, Naruto blinked in surprise as he looked over at Setsuna, wondering how she was still out with all of Konoka's screaming.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, but I think I've let you girls be in control long enough," he said turning her around and pushing her over, so that her as was in the air. "It's my turn to be in control," he smirked as he began pounding into her, causing her to scream in pleasure, again surprising Naruto since Setsuna was still out cold.

"Konoka I'm about to cum," Naruto said as his pace increased.

"Let it out inside, please fill me up," Konoka yelled her eyes completely glazed over in pleasure.

"Here I cum," Naruto said as they both cam, before his eyes began glowing red again and he bit Konoka on the neck, moving to reveal a fox holding a pair of fan's. "You are mine, now and forever," he said before she passed out from the pleasure.

**Lemon End**

With both girls out cold, Naruto pulled both of them onto him, a small smile appearing as the snuggled into his chest for warmth.

"Looks like I'll be the one to tell Konoka about the magical world, and now I have to kill the idiot that decided it was a good idea not to tell her," he sighed as he looked down at the girl. "With the right training she could easily overpower Shukaku, and maybe even Matatabi."

He looked at the ceiling as a magical form of the roster for class 3-A appeared in front of him, the pictures of Makie, Ako, Kaede, Fuka, Fumika, Ku Fei, Chao were glowing brighter than the other before the picture of Konoka and Setsuna began glowing just as bright.

"Um with Konoka and Setsuna, that gives me nine partners so far, and that leaves twenty two girls to choose from next, though from what I've seen, Yue and Nodoka are too shy around me, and seem to gravitate towards Negi," the pictures of Nodoka and Yue vanished. "I like Haruna, but she's more like a disciple in the ways of the pervert, and seems like a reincarnation of the Ero-Sannin, which just put a bad image in my head so Haruna's a no," he shuttered at the thought of a female Jiraiya as Haruna's picture vanished.

"I know Eva sees me as a brother even though we're not blood related, so that's a maybe," Eva's picture darkened a little. "That girl Asuna wasn't affected by my pheromones, and she seems a little too overprotective of Negi, so she's a no," the picture of Asuna vanished.

"So taking out those four girls, that leaves me with eighteen to choose from, so who should I go for next?" his eyes scanned the roster, before his eyes landed on two. "Those two would be prefect, Kazumi Asakura and Ayaka Yukihiro, an information expert would be good, and Ayaka look like she's great at getting thinks, if her renting an entire car on the train ride here was anything to go by," Naruto nodded as he made his decision for his next two targets. "Look out girl's the Kyubi's coming for you, and he will get you," he chuckled as he let sleep take him.

**Hay everyone I hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading and please review.**

**Also, I've posted a few of my own Challenges on my profile, please look at them and pm me if you want to try one so check them out, thanks.**

**Naruto's mates: Ako,**** makie,**** the twins, ****chao, ****Kaede,**** Kū Fei, ****Konoka,**** Setsuna**

**Future mates:, yuna,, mei, sayo, ****Akira, Chachamaru, Chi****z****uru, Madoka, Mana, Misa, Natsumi, Sakurako,**

**the next target's are:**** Zazie, ****Ayaka,**** Kazumi****.**

**Miya is Shions daughter, Yukiko and Hikari's mother's are yet to be revealed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay everyone here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Flashback"_

**"Demon/Bijuu talking/voice"**

**Magic/Jutsu**

**I don't own Naruto or Negima**

As the sun rose over the city of Kyoto, Naruto sat on the windowsill watching as the both Konoka and Setsuna slept, smirking as he remembered their nighttime activities.

"Still had no clue Konoha was such a screamer," Naruto chuckled pulling as three holographic pictures of Ayaka, Kazumi and Zazie appeared in front of him. "But now it's time to focus on my next three mates."

Smiling at his objective Naruto got dressed, gently woke the two girls up then headed out the door down to breakfast, where he saw the girls of class 3-A gathering in the dining area, along with the girls from the other classes.

"Good morning Naruto," Naruto turned to the person talking to him only to see Hikari and Eva walking up to him.

"Good morning girl, sleep well?" he asked getting a nod from the two.

"Yeah, though I doubt it was as well as you," Hikari chuckled seeing Konoha and Setsuna walking down the stairs, a small blush on their faces as they headed over to the rest of Naruto's girls, who were all sitting together.

"Well I can't complain," he smirked at the table, causing every one of the girls to blush. "So what are you two doing this morning?" he turned back to the girls.

"Well, we were planning to go shopping during the free time today," Eva said getting a nod from Naruto. "And you don't have to worry about coming with us, Hikari changed the seal on the bracelet so that she can act as a source, that way I don't have to be around you or your mates," Naruto's eyes widened at that, for her to change the seals while it was still active was an impressive feat. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I was going to find a secure place and call up Yukiko, and apologize to her, then I was going to try and get my next three mate's," they blinked at him before shrugging.

"Well good luck with that, though you should know that Yukiko has already forgiven you, just like me and Miya," Hikari said before walking off with Eva.

Smirking at his daughters words, Naruto want over to sit between Ayaka and Kazumi, who were part of the same group, he was even lucky enough to have Zazie sitting with them.

"Hello girls, mind if I sit with you?" Naruto asked the two, who simply smiled at him.

"Not at all Naruto, please join us," Ayaka smiled at him as he sat between her and Kazumi. "So is there something you need Naruto?"

"Not really, I was just wondering if you, Kazumi and Zazie wanted to come with me during free time," he smiled at the while eating some food, releasing his pheromones onto the three girls, all of whom nodded at his request.

Once breakfast was over, Naruto lead the three girls out to a forested area, getting confused looks from the three girls.

"So what did you bring us out here for Naruto?" Kazumi asked looking around the forested area.

"…?" Zazie asked with a blush since Naruto was releasing his pheromones.

"That's right Zazie I did bring you three out here for that, as I said on the first day, each of you will be getting a privet lesson form me, I just never said when," he turned and smirked at them, causing all three to imitate lobsters.

"So what do we need to do for this lesson?" Ayaka stuttered out as Naruto walked towards the three girls, two clones popping up beside him.

"Don't worry about that, just leave everything to me," they said in unison as they reached the girls, before capturing their lips.

**Lemon**

The three girls moaned into the kiss as Naruto and his clones leaned them each against a tree, massaging their breast through their school uniforms.

"My, you three must really have been waiting for this," Naruto smirked as her moved his hand down to Ayaka's panties, which were soaking wet, just like the other two girls.

"Well what do you expect, from girls learning sex-ed from a hot guy who's also in their class, and the only boy at an all-girls school," Kazumi panted as the clone Naruto she had pulled her soaked panties down to her ankles before lining his cock up with her pussy, which the original and second clone were doing to Ayaka and Zazie.

"Hold on girls, here we go," Naruto said as he slowly entered them. Once the tip was inside, he plunged into them, capturing their lips in order to help them forget the pain.

One the pain had subsided and the three girls were use to him; Naruto began thrusting deep into them, slowly moving faster and faster.

"Oh yes, faster, harder, Naruto I'm coming," the three girls yelled.

"Me to girls," Naruto yelled releasing his load into each of them, before his eyes began glowing red and he marked the just like the others. Each Mark was a fox, Ayaka's had a tiara on its head and was surrounded by roses, Kazumi's had camera around its neck and film circling it, and Zazie's had a mask and jesters hat on with shadows around it. "You girls are mine and mine alone."

Once all three girls were marked, Naruto pulled out of them before he moved over to Kazumi while his clone that had Kazumi moved to Zazie and the one with Zazie moved to Ayaka.

"I hope you girls aren't tired yet," he said turning Kazumi around, having her lean against the tree with her ass out and pulling her skirt up, before plunging back into their pussies, causing them to moan and scream in pleasure.

"Oh yes, that feels so good Naruto, please go faster," Kazumi yelled before as Naruto picked up the pace, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Girls I'm about to come again," he grunted out before releasing a second load into them.

Once Naruto had released his second load into them, he pulled out with a pop, before moving over to the last girl, Zazie, a small smirk on his face.

"I hope you're ready for desert Zazie," he smirked as each clone pulled out the girl's asses and lined up with the second hole, surprising the girls, before shoving himself deep within their asses.

"So good," Zazie moaned out with the other two as Naruto slowly pounded into them, their eyes glazing over from the pleasure they were all feeling.

"That's good, because I'm about to come again," he smirked as he picked up speed. The three girls moaned in pure bliss as Naruto moved faster and faster, pounding into them with gusto before, his cock all the way inside them, he released his third load, as the girls moaned, before falling to the ground unconscious, their asses up in the air for all to see.

**Lemon End**

Once the fun was over, Naruto cleaned them up and leaned all three of them against a nearby tree, before moving to an open field, the three unconscious girls still within sight.

"Alright, time to meet daughter number three," Naruto bit his thumb, drawing blood and ran through the required handsigns, slamming his hand onto the ground causing a large seal to spread across the ground before the area was covered in smoke.

"Cough, cough, cough, what the hell, who summoned me Dattebane?" as the smoke cleared Naruto saw a women he assumed to be Yukiko, since she looked just like her mother. She had long black hair and the same facial expression as when he first met her mother on that mission a long time ago, though she had his cauldron blue eyes and his tanned skin.

"If you don't tell me who the hell you are I'll…" she stopped her ranting as her eyes fell upon Naruto, her eyes widening in shock as tears appeared in her eyes. "Is… are you… are you really…?" Naruto nodded his head revealing his fox like features and all nine of his tails.

"Hello Yukiko, it's nice to finally meet you, you're just like your sisters, you look just like your mothers," he smiled before she tackled him in a hug, tears in her eyes.

"It really is you, I knew you'd come back to us some day," she cried as he rubbed her back.

"Sorry for leaving you three like that, but don't worry, I'm back now and nothing's going to take me away again," he they both had wide grins on their faces as Yukiko released him.

"Where have you been?" she asked getting a sad grin from him as he relayed his story since becoming the Kyubi no Yoko.

"And after I met Miya and Hikari, I decided that I should met you and get to know my third daughter that I only recently found out I had," he had a large grin on his face.

"So, now that you're back are you going to take over the Kitsune clan?" she asked hopefully, it's not that she hated running the clan, but there was all of that paperwork.

"Actually, I heard you were doing such a good job that I was just going to let you continue to run the clan," he said with a straight face, while inside he was laughing his ass of at her annoyed face. "Of course, I could always have Crystal, my familiar, take over until I get bored with the human world."

"Have Crystal take over, I beg of you," she shouted, as he struggled to hold in his laughter.

"Alright, Crystal come," Naruto said turning to watch as a blue humanoid fox with six tails appeared behind him.

"It's good to see you again lord Naruto," she said bowing. "You summoned me?"

"Yes, for the foreseeable future, I am putting you in charge of the Kitsune clan," he smirked as her eyes widened in shock.

"As you wish lord Naruto," she said before vanishing to relay her master's order to the rest of the clan.

"There, problem solved," he smirked at seeing her stunned face, before she tackled him to the ground and kissed him, surprising him a little.

"Thank you thank you thank you," she said crushing his ribs, before licking her lips getting a raised eyebrow from him. He knew that male Kitsune were rare, hell, aside from him there only ten male Kitsune alive, all of the others were female, but he figured that his daughters would have found someone in all the years they were alive, though judging by the look of lust in her eyes he assume that she hadn't.

"Well that was an interesting day," Naruto said as he walked through the halls of the hotel they were staying at, Hikari and Yukiko next to him.

It had been a few hours since meeting Yukiko and relieving her of her position as head of the Kitsune, after that, they had returned to the hotel where Kazumi confronted Negi about being a mage, nearly giving the boy a heart attack, after that her and the little weasel, Chamo, had vanished with grins on their faces that sent shivers up his spine.

"I wonder where Kazumi and the little rat ran off to," both of his girls chuckled behind him, getting a confused look from the Kyubi.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll turn up later," Yukiko shared a smirk with her sister before the ran off, leaving behind a confused Kitsune, which wasn't a good thing because when a Kitsune is confused, they do whatever it takes to break the source of their confusion.

"Well whatever, I'm sure I'll find out what their up to sooner or later," he said headed for his room to eat a nice steaming bowl of ramen.

"So this is what she was up to with that little rat," Naruto muttered as he stared at the T.V. with Eva. It was nearing midnight and with nothing else to really do, Naruto had turned on the T.V. only to come across a strange game show channel he was sure he wasn't suppose to catch onto. "So Eva, any clue as to what this prize their offering is?"

"I honestly have no clue," she shrugged eating a bowl of ramen next to him; she had come in to tell him about the secret game that Kazumi had set up, only to find him watching. "Though that little rat did draw a giant pactio circle around the hotel, so it probably has something to do with that, and the fact that the competitors have to either kiss you or the boyo," Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

The game Kazumi had come up with was called 'war of the lips' where the competitors were in teams of two and had to try to get a kiss from either him or Negi, though most of the teams were after him; the students apparently had to go around the hotel without getting caught by Nita, one of the teachers, and get a kiss, the ones who got a kiss first got a secret prize.

The groups were all teams of two, except for one group, team one were the Narutaki twins, team two consisted of Kaede and Ku Fei, team three held Ayaka and surprisingly Chisame, team four was made of Yuna and Makie, team five, which seemed like the only team really after Negi, consisted of Yue and Nodoka, and team six, the only three person team, consisted of Hikari, Yukiko and Miya, surprisingly enough.

"By the way Eva, I've been wondering, what is a pactio?" she raised an eyebrow in disbelief at his question. "Don't give me that look, it wasn't around before I got sealed and I never really bothered to learn what it was after I was released."

"Sigh, a pactio is, in a sense, the same as your mate marks, in fact, I believe that's where the pactio stems from," Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Basically it's a contract where two people, usually a mage and someone else, normally a civilian, kiss inside of a pactio circle, the circle creates a magical artifact that suits that person, who then uses the artifact to help the mage in battle."

"I see so the rats hoping to get the brat some pactio partners and Kazumi's no doubt doing this for some kind of profit," Eva nodded at that. "Though I wonder how they profit from me being a target in their game."

"Sigh, as the Kyubi no Yoko, your considered the strongest magical being anywhere, whether it be here on earth, on Mundus Magicus, or in Maki," He nodded at that, he already knew he was a badass. "So it reasons that if you made a pactio it would be stronger than any other in the world, it might even change your pactio partner into a full blown Kitsune,"

"I see, this could be fun then," he had a wide fox like grin on his face. "I guess I should head out to 'play' my part in this game, though first I want to see if this this pactio circle will actually work for me," he bent down and kissed a surprised Eva, causing the seal to glow before dying down, leaving a card in their hands.

Eva's pactio card showed her sitting on a thrown made of Ice in her Magia Erebea form. Naruto's card showed him sitting on a thrown made of black flames with all nine of his tails spread out behind him.

"Well it appears that it does work, thanks for helping me Eva," he said with his fox like grin before leaving the room, not noticing Eva had fainted from blood loss.

"Well now how am I going to work this so that I get a pactio from all of my girl in this game?" he muttered to himself as he watched Chisame sneak away while Ayaka attacked team four with her pillow, since they weren't allowed to use anything harmful. "I know," silently eight shadow clones appeared next to him, nodding their heads in agreement, all but two of Naruto's clones vanished to find his girls, him and two others looking for his daughters while two stayed to watch Makie and Ayaka.

"So how should we go about getting him?" Hikari asked looking at Miya, not noticing Naruto and two clones on the ceiling above them.

"Well we could always ask," Yukiko said trying to keep the game simple, they were playing against humans after all.

"Are you crazy that'll never work," Hikari snapped getting questioning looks from her sisters. "He's the Kyubi no Yoko, there's no way he would just kiss someone simply because they asked him to."

"Oh now I wouldn't say that," the three girls jumped and looked up to see a smirking Naruto and two of his clones. "The twins, Kaede and Ku Fei all simply asked and I kissed them, so I don't see why I wouldn't do the same for my own daughters."

"How long have you been up there?" Hikari asked coming out of her surprised state.

"Not long, just a few seconds or so," he grinned down at them, seeing them all twitch at the sight of his fox like smirk. "So I hear you three want a kiss, if that's all you want all you have to do is ask."

"Really, that's all?" Yukiko had a suspicious look on in her eyes.

"Yep, all you have to do is say the magic word," they all face faulted; they knew there was some kind of catch.

"So what's the magic word?" they both looked at Miya whose eyes turned purple as she tried to find the answer. After a few seconds Miya's eyes returned to normal and she blinked in surprise.

"That's the magic word?" she asked looking up at her dad, who simply smirked at them, before she turned to tell her sisters what they had to do.

"Will you please give us a kiss Dattebayo/Dattebane?" the three asked using the puppy dog eyes, which caused him to chuckle before he dropped with his clones.

"Well since you all asked so nicely," he leaned in and captured Miya's lips while his clones got the other two. Once their lips met, the pactio circle began glowing pink, giving the three girls each a pactio card, before turning a blood red, then vanishing.

"What was that?" Hikari asked once the kiss had ended, before the three fell to their knees as a burning sensation flowed through them, their ears and tails appearing on them.

"Well it seems Eva was right, the circle did turn you all into full Kitsune," he told them with a small smile before they all passed out. Smiling at his daughters, him and his clones picked them all up, before heading towards his room so that the three could sleep, and so Nita didn't catch him, since all of the other girls and Negi had been caught.

**Also, I've posted a few of my own Challenges on my profile, please look at them and pm me if you want to try one so check them out, thanks.**

**Naruto's mates: Ako,**** makie,**** the twins, ****chao, ****Kaede,**** Kū Fei, ****Konoka,**** Setsuna, ****Zazie, ****Ayaka,**** Kazumi****.**

**Future mates:, yuna, mei, sayo, ****Akira, Chachamaru, Chi****z****uru, Madoka, Mana, Misa, Natsumi, Sakurako,**

**Miya is Shions daughter, Yukiko and Hikari's mother's are yet to be revealed.**

**Here's a little challenge for all of the readers, a lot of you have been guessing as to who Yukiko and Hikari's mother's are, so in you're reviews if you can guess who both their moms are I'll let you choose who his mate for the next chapter will be, I will take the guess until next Friday, you can put them in the review or pm me, If you get it right I'll let you know and you can tell me who you would like to see him with next.****  
**


End file.
